


Haikyuu oneshots

by bisexuweeb16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, Nekoma, aoba johsai, shiwatorizawa, you get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuweeb16/pseuds/bisexuweeb16
Summary: i have no idea how to write a summary but i love haikyuu and i love writing so here ( i promise it'll get better for the actual fanfiction)





	1. *note*

hello everyone! this will be a book of fluffy and angsty stories about the haikyuu boys. these will all be ship fics (if you couldn't guess). 

if you have seen the same writing on wattpad, worry not. i have an account on there as well under aerialweeb16. however, if you saw this writing under a different account, please let me know. 

none of these are edited so don't come at me for spelling/grammar mistakes. (i make too many) 

i appreciate all types of comments and constructive criticism. please, please do NOT hate on ships. this is a safe space for any and all ships, except for illegal ones (ie ukai x hinata) and incest ones (ie atsumu x osamu) 

requests are open but i won't be updating often or regularly. if you would like to request something, please do it on this page so i can keep them organized. i am also open to writing smut, but that will be in a different work to protect innocent eyes. 

if you like my writing share it! but don't repost it :)

happy reading!


	2. heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sugawara and sawamura will always be shoulder to shoulder instead of hand in hand.   
> lyrics from heather by conan grey

-Suga p.o.v-

I still remember, the third of december

Daichi and I were walking home together, as usual. Because it was finally December and the winter winds were blowing in, we were bundled up in heavy coats and scarfs. Well, correction. Daichi was wrapped in a down coat with a gray scarf that accented his tan skin nicely. I was clad in a thinner sweatshirt and an itchy scarf that my cousin had given me last christmas. The reason I was coat-less was because I had forgotten it in the club room wehn Daichi and I locked up. I regrettably realized this when we were already 20 minutes away and on a deadline to get home for dinner. Daichi and I were walking shoulder to shoulder, hand not in hand to fit on the small sidewalk. Oh, how I wished we were holding hands.

I shivered, my shoulder brushing against my best friend's. He looked over at me questioningly, and I said "I left my coat at the club room, but it's no problem, I'll grab it tomorrow morning at practice." I made sure to include the 'no problem' part because I knew Daichi would be willing to walk all the way back and grab my coat with me. He nodded, then turned to his overstuffed school bag. After some rustling, he pulled a sweatshirt out of the bag and handed it to me.

"Here. I wasn't using it and it does me no good to have my vice captain catching a cold." He smiled warmly at me, and god, if a look could kill me from adorable overdose, this one would. I have honestly no idea how he hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet, but I'm not complaining. I knew he was straight, but how I wished he wasn't. I gripped his sweatshirt harder in my hands, then paused to put down my bag and tug it over my head. The polyester was soft and smelled like Daichi, I had to restrain myself from inhaling too obviously and giving myself a hug.

Me in your sweater, you said it looked better on me than it did you.

Daichi gave me a sidelong glance then chuckled. "Oi, Suga, why does it look better on you than it does me?" I sighed and looked away, a blush tinting my cheeks. We walked along in silence, my shivers gone, being cured by the insurmountable warmth of Daichi's sweater. Reaching Daichi's house I stopped on the sidewalk and waved goodbye to him from the street. He turned and waved back, then unlocked his door and slipped into his house.

Only if you knew, how much I like you

I tighten my fists and wipe the tears that fall from my cheeks as I walk down the street back to my house. I slip into my house and step up the stairs, being careful not to disturb my mother's sleep. Setting my bag down in my room, I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. I jerk back, realizing that I still have Daichi's sweatshirt on. I quickly dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Suga? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yea im fine. I just realized that I still had your sweatshirt on. Sorry, I forgot to give it back to you when we parted ways."

"Oh, it's really no big deal, you can just give it back to me tomorrow at practice, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry again about this."

"Relax, Suga, it's not a big deal. G'night."

"Night, Daichi."

-next morning-

Daichi and I arrived on campus together, chatting about a new play we wanted to show the teams. Turning the corner to see the gym come into view, Daichi's voice trailed off as his eyes focused elsewhere, on someone else.

But I watch your eyes as she walks by

Michimiya Yui. Captain of the girl's volleyball team. And Daichi's obvious crush.

What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky.

Objectively, with looks and a personality like the one she has, I can understand why Daichi likes her. I just can't understand why is has to be him and is has to be her. "Daichi? Are you listening" I say this fully aware that he's not listening, but wanting to stick it to him anyway. He turns his head back to me so quickly it seems he might have gotten whiplash. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he says "Sorry Suga, I just realized I have to go talk to someone. You continue to the gym, ok? I'll meet you in a few minutes there for practice."

I pretend to walk away and towards our gym, but I stand around the corner watching Daichi run over to Michimiya, waving excitedly. Knowing what's about to come next, I turn away and start walking towards the gym. I don't need to see the person I love hugging another so fondly this early in the morning.

She's got you mesmerised, while I die.

They aren't dating, at least not yet. God, what I wouldn't give for them never to start dating. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I shuffle to the gym, but I wipe them away as Hinata and Kageyama come into view.

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester, but you like her better

Wish I were Heather.

* two weeks later *

I'm at the grocery store looking for dinner for next week. Browsing the produce sections, I can swear I can see short dark brown hair and a small milk chocolate ponytail swinging next to each other in sync, but they disappear before I can confirm anything. After paying for my food, I hike the bags up in my arms and begin to walk out of the market. I pass benches and little shops down the road, and then see a sight that makes my heart wrench.

Watch as she stands with you holding her hand

Daichi and Michimiya stand there, hands interlocked, staring into the window of a cake shop.

Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder

Their scarves are the same color, pattern. They match. Their breaths puff up next to each other in sync. Michimiya points to something in the window, and Daichi laughs, his face turning just enough for me to see the happiness spread across it.

But how could I hate her? She's such an angel

I want to hate her. I want to hate her so badly, but I just can't make myself. There is something about her that draws everyone to her. She really is just a kind, purehearted person. Does it make me a devil for wanting to hate her? Someone brushes against my arm, and I remember that I have been standing in the same spot in the middle of the foot traffic for three minutes. I turn my head away and continue to walk home. I can stop the ugly expression in my head for now. I can hold it on the train. I can hold it in the station. Once I get out of the public eye, all bets are off. My mouth twists into a menacing grimace and my forehead scrunches up. Why does Michimiya have to attach herself to Daichi like that? Why can't she just leave him alone? Who did she have to pick him? Who not any of the other guys in our year? I don't understand. My footsteps grow heavy and mean.

But then again kinda wish she were dead.

Is it wrong? Maybe. But it feels so right.

As she walks by

With daichi. Hands almost touching. They smile at each other

What a sight for sore eyes

Faces sparkling. They're happy.

Brighter than a blue sky

In their own bubble, removed from the rest of us colored in grey while they shine like lights.

She's got you mesmerized

He stares at the back of her head in class. He sighs. Joyful.

While I die.

I sit next to him. I watch him muss someone else's hair. I watch him pretend to be hurt as she slaps his hand away playfully. He used to do that with me. He used to smile with me. He used to laugh with me. We used to have our own bubble, the best of best friends. We were the lights. Now I sit in the shadows.

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty

You gave her your sweater

It's just polyester, but you like her better

Wish I were Heather.

Oh, oh

Wish I were Heather, ohh

Oh oh oh oh

Wish I were Heather

-Daichi p.o.v-

He probably doesn't like me. He probably thinks I like Michimiya. I don't. She likes me. She forced me. I know Suga is gay, and so does Michimiya. So she has me put on an act. She has me convince Suga I like her. I hate her.

I love him.

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half as pretty

And then I see it: he's laughing with some other girl. Some girl I don't know. Some girl he doesn't know. But they laugh together, and start to become their own light. The smile on his face seems so close to genuine I can't tell if it is or it isn't. This is what has happened. This is what has come between us. I don't even know anymore. There is only one thing I can be sure of. I love Sugawara Koshi. I would do anything to remove Michimiya and that girl from our lives. But this isn't a fairytale. I can't control things the way I want them to be. We don't even walk home together anymore.

I see Suga and the girl together, in front of me and Michimiya, who is clinging to my arm. She shivers. And he hands over his sweater.

You gave her your sweater.

It doesn't matter. It shoudn't matter. Its just fabric. But the only though in my head it that I should be the one he looks at like that. I should be the one onthe receiving end of his angelic smile. It should be me. Now some girl he meant two months ago. She doesn't know him like I do. 

It's just polyester

I shouldn't care. But I do. And I can't stop.

-both / 3rd person (so like they are having the same thoughts at the same time) p.o.v-

But you like her better.

I can't cry in the street. But one lone tear slips out.

I catch it before it falls.

Like it was never there.

I wish I were...


	3. spider cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tsukishima will come to understand that not every adoring look is directed at him.

-tsukishima p.o.v-

Yamaguchi runs up to me, a bright smile on his face. His dark green hair seems to sparkle in the early morning light, and a tiny grin tugs at my lips. I push it away, and feign indifference.

"Morning, Tsukki!"

"Hello, Yamaguchi." I slip my headphones onto my head from their resting place on my shoulders. Contrary to popular belief, I don't actually listen to music while I'm with other people, especially Yamaguchi. Sometimes I turn it on when Kageyama and Hinata start yelling at each other, but never when I'm alone with Yamaguchi. He starts talking about his dinner, and how annoying his dad was being and how his mom had to calm him down and how his older sister was on her phone the whole time and how her twin brother was scolding her with his mouth stuffed full of food. This was our morning routine. He knew that I didn't have any music playing in my ears but it was a good excuse for me not to have to talk is anyone passed us on the street. He continues to chatter, and I nod my head every few minutes to acknowledge his words. All I'm really focusing on his the way his voice crests over his sentences, rising and falling with each detail. He has a beautiful voice, even if he doesn't realize it. 

We arrive at the clubroom, and open the door to a flurry of abrasive chatter. Sugawara- san is scolding Hinata and Kageyama for staying too late at practice the night before, and Sawamura- san stands to his boyfriend's left scolding Nishinoya- san and Tanaka- san about their continuously low test scores. Yamaguchi grins and giggles at the energy, then waves his hand in greeting. I dip my head, screaming in my mind about how adorable his little laugh is. Thankfully my face doesn't redden. 

In class, I stare at him and watch the way his hair tickles the back of his neck in the breeze coming from the air conditioning. What I wouldn't give to slip my hand under that fringe and pull him close, pressing my lips against his and my other hand on his waist. I'd push our bodies together so they could share warmth, and I would kiss him until he begged me to stop for breath. I'd reach my hand- 

"Tsukishima-kun? Are you with us?" I flick my eyes back up to the board and clear my throat quietly. He caught me in my daydream, which was a rare feat for a teacher. I answer the question, and hurry out of the room when the period is over. I unwrap my bento after I sit down outside under a tree, and wait for Yamaguchi to join me from the bathroom. Normally I would have waiter for him, but he seemed urgent and I'm off my game. I don't want to say anything that might upset him. 

Chewing slowly, I start to wonder why he's taking so long. He never takes this long in the bathroom, especially if he knows that I'm waiting for him. I get up and walk back to the school building, passing by a window when I see a face a recognize. the short blonde hair and tiny stature could only be that of Yachi Hitoka, second manager of the volleyball team. Unsurprisingly, her cheeks are flushed, but surprising, Yamaguchi is standing next to her, with cheeks in a similar state. I'm not sure what's going on, but I sure as hell don't like the sheepish expression on his face wehn he rubs the back of his neck. I turn my head away and quicken my pace and swing into the hallway, prepared to break up the interaction, but I run smack into my best friend on the way. His green hair flips up and he falls, and a little "oof" slips past his lips. I stare at him on the floor, mouth slightly agape in shock. He takes it the wrong way, and starts to apologize. 

"Ah, sorry, sorry Tsukki! I wasn't looking where I was going and I wasn't thinking and i-"

I decide to shut him up. "It's fine, Yamaguchi." I extend my hand down to help him up but he places his hand behind himself and pushes himself up alone. I tuck my hand back in my pocket and turn my head away, a little confused. Why wouldn't he accept my help? That's not something he would normally do. We walk outside back to our lunch spot and sit in silence. I want to ask him about what was going on with Yachi, but I don't. If he wants to tell me, he probably will later tonight when there isn't any chance of interruption and a much smaller chance of me replying. 

*timeskip to two days later after night practice brought to you by the tiktok audio of tsukki saying arara gomen (btw idk if anyone is looking for the timestamp of it but its season 1, episode 5, 20:32)*

Yamaguchi and I step down the stairs after saying goodbye to our seniors, and I decide to act on the plan I formulated earlier in the day during math. Instead of heading for the school gates, I turn and head for the first gym that the basketball team uses (a/n: i have no idea if this is true but its for the plot). I know Yamaguchi will follow me. He's spent nine years following me. we slip into the space between the first and second gym. I stop halfway through, standing shrouded in the darkness with my back turned to him. 

"Tsukki? Are you ok? Why did you bring me here?" I sigh and turn around, cocking my head to being him closer. He fidgets and comes closer, face starting to redden. I grab his arm and push him against the wall, letting go quickly and placing my hands down on either side of his head even faster. He blinks in shock, and I smirk a little with satisfaction. 

"Ts-tsukki?? What are you doing? Is something seriously wrong?" I sign and shake my head, staring into his eyes. 

"You really just don't get it, do you Yamaguchi? How oblivious are you? Do you not realize what this is? I- I- shit!" I can feel my control start to slip away. He looks so confused, and his cheeks are so red that it looks like they're burning. I lean into his face and press my lips against his. He gasps, eyes widening with my advances. He doesn't move at all, and I take that as a sign to continue. I slide one of my hands down the wall and gently pace it on his hip bone, leaving our mouths connected. 

He takes his hands away from the wall and places them against my chest. I think for a second he's going to pull me closer, but he pushes me away and backs up. I step towards him, and he puts his hands out, halting my steps from six feet away. 

"Yamaguchi, what are you doing? I- I love you, goddamn it! And I know you love me too, you've been clinging to me for years, what are you doing?" My voices stretches in desperation as I stare at him. He look away. 

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima. I don't feel the same way, and I apologize if I made you feel that I did."

He used my full name.

"Yamaguchi, what do you mean? What are you saying?" My voices cracks.

"I'm sorry. I don't want this." 

"You're lying, right? Please, please, stop saying that, stop lying to me" This can't be happening. He can't be rejecting me. I reach my hand out and step forward, trying to close the distance between us, but he just continues to step back, increasing it. 

"Stop, Tsukishima. I don't want you." 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm straight." I freeze.

I stand there, waiting for him so laugh and say it was a cruel joke, waiting for him to come to me and be by my side like always. 

But he doesn't. He turns away from me. And leaves. 

I sink to the ground, hands shaking. I place my head in my hands, and wish the world away. 

It's been two weeks since Yamaguchi rejected me. Two weeks since we stopped walking to school together. Two weeks since he stopped calling me Tsukki. 

We no longer walk home from school together. I don't have his smiling eyes run up to me every morning, no angelic voice regaling tales of dinner and beyond with his chaotic family. He hangs out with other kinds in our class during lunch, and with Hinata during volleyball practice. 

Of course, people have noticed. Nobody has asked Yamaguchi about it for fear of upsetting him. Nobody has asked me about it, thanks to my imposing demeanor. Sugawara- san has gotten the closest, walking up to me during practice and starting to say something before Sawamura- san stopped him. I nodded my head in thanks to the captain. I didn't want to talk about this with anyone. 

Yamaguchi started hanging out with Yachi- san more often. They waved to each other in between classes, shared a few inside jokes, and I even saw them having lunch together with Hinata and Kageyama a few times. The freak twins were usually locked in some kind of who-can-be-more-stupid battle, but I always saw Yamaguchi staring at Yachi's eyes. His gaze would flick down to her lips, then it would ascend when his face reddened in the slightest. I don't like that. 

When Yachi tripped in the hallway and spilled her books on the floor, Yamaguchi ran from the door of our classroom to help her up. It didn't look too strange, seeing as our class and her's were right next to each other, but the look he gave her when he helped her up made my heart twinge. What did I have to do to get him to look at me like that? Did Yachi even know how special she was to be allowed to look at him like that?

I'm walking home alone again. The hope that Yamaguchi will walk with me is growing fainter every day. He won't even ket me talk to him anymore. I walked up to him a few days ago to try to apologize and ask if we could just stay friend, but he gave me a scathing look and walked away. the wind blows at my face, and I keep thinking that I wish I had a scarf. If Yamaguchi was here, he'd pull an extra one from his bag and let me use it. He always did little tings like that. 

Passing the gym, I see that the lights are still on. I shift direction to see what the freak twins are working on this late at night, but they miraculously aren't the ones using the gym. It's Yamaguchi. The sweat glistens on his face, his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. It looks good like this. My eyes travel down his body, and get stuck on the area just above his waistband where his shirt rides up with the raising of his arm as he hits the ball across the court. I'm no enthralled by his body that I fail to notice a small, blonde human on the side of the court, cheering him on. 

Yachi. Of course. 

He looks over at her and grins, eyes sparkling so much I can see it from the window. She holds a towel out to him as he walks over, and I run over to the door to see their interaction better. I can't help it, I have to see what's going on. He slips the towel from her hands and rubs it along his face, then down his neck and arms. He turns his head to look at her, laughing softly at her very red face, brushing a hand down the side of it to push a stray strand of hair away. He leans down into her person space, and presses his lips against hers. 

I stop breathing, waiting for her to push him away and yell at him for making advances on her that she didn't want. But she doesn't. She just laughs into the kiss and snakes her hands up his neck, carding her fingers through his hair. 

My bag slips off my shoulder and lands on the ground with a soft thump as I stand there in shock. The sound makes them aware, and they break apart as Yamaguchi turns to see me. He sighs, and ruffles his hands through Yachi's hair, then turn away from her and walks over to me. He stops ten feet in front of me and looks at me, waiting for me to speak first. 

"I- uh, Yamaguchi- um, what are, uh what?" He sighs at my stuttering, but decides to take pity on me. I know he would, he's too kind not too. He rubs his hand on the back of his neck and sighs again. 

"Look, Tsukishima. I really didn't want you to find out this way. Yachi and I were planning on telling the team tomorrow at practice, ok? We're dating, and that's it. " I gape at him. I saw them kiss, but that didn't have to mean anything, right? It could have just been a mistake. With him telling me this, right here, right now, it hurts. The person I love rejected me and is dating someone else. My body feels hot, and cold, and likes its a glass cup about to shatter when hot coffee is poured into it. Tears prick at my eyes. I drag my head up towards the ceiling and try to blink back the tears, but one slips out against my will. I look him in the eyes, and smile a little bit.

"Ok. Congratulations. It might not be right of me to say this, but I hope you find happiness with each other." My mouth shakes, and I turn to leave before I can embarrass myself even more. 

"Tsukishima, wait. Look, I'm, I'm sorry-"

"I'll be taking my leave now. See you around." With a limp wave of my hand, I head out the door and step away, increasing my pace until I reach the school gate. My legs shake, and I stumble down onto my knees on the sidewalk. I'm crying. Hard. It's been a long time since I cried like this. The last time might have been seven years ago. 

The tears spill off my face and my body continues to shake. I had no idea how much this would hurt. How much love would hurt. Who said it could hurt this much. I feel like I'm burning up. Like my body is slowly being consumed by the fire, and there isn't any water around for miles. I have to get up I have to go home. I have to get water, I have to get someone, I have to dowse the flames. I slowly stagger upwards, and take a small step forward. Then one more. I keep crying. I keep burning. I keep walking. 

After all, loving someone isn't the only way to keep them with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made up yam's siblings dont at me


	4. a song sung by two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shirabu learns that sometimes it's ok to get swept up in the music that semi makes

-shirabu p.o.v-

As of five minutes ago, concert tickets for a band I don't know were shoved unceremoniously into my face, disturbing my studying. 

At the moment, Tendou-san is bouncing around my apartment with a grin on his face, raving about the band he wanted me to go see with him and his boyfriend, Ushijima-san, because they had a extra ticket and their other friend bailed and they really though I would like it. Well, they is operative. Ushijima-san is leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his and his ever-stoic looking expression on his face. Tendou-san stops talking and looks at Ushijima-san, then back at me. 

"See, even Ushiwaka is excited!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, Tendou-san, I don't know if I'd call that expression excited."

"No, no, he's just maintaining the stoic senpai act in front of his junior." Tendou-san leans down, into my personal space, and whispers in my ear, "He really is excited." Ushijima-san, in all his excellent hears, chooses that moment to say, "Tendou, he's texting me asking when we're going to arrive." 

Tendou-san pops his head up and waves a hand at Ushijima-san. "Yes yes, tell him we're leaving now."

"Wait, who's he? And I didn't even agree to go?"

"Oh, Kenjiro, you never had a choice. Now, up we go!" Tendou-san latches onto my arm and drags me up, pushing me to the entryway. I grumble, knowing I don't actually have anything to study tonight, but wishing I could have just stayed home and watched TV. Then, I'm being pushed out the door and down the hall. 

~at the venue cuz i'm lazy~

This is why I didn't want to come. Squished into a mess of bodies, sweaty ones, jumping up and down to a crappy opening band that I've never heard of. To be fair, I've never heard of the main act either, but I don't get out much. Tendou-san is bopping along the the beat, and Ushijima-san is standing behind us like some sort of over protective bodyguard, but he seems to not be hating it. I sigh and cover my ears, wishing for ear plugs to cover up all the loud bass and the screaming from the crowd around me. The opening act finally ends, and the crowd cheers even louder for the main act to come out. I turn to Tendou-san, about to ask him if I can leave, when I voice calls out to the crowd that makes me stop dead in my tracks. A voice I never though I'd hear again. I look up at Tendou-san, and he's wearing a satisfied smirk on his face. I whip my head around to the stage, and look at the lead singer with the bright blue guitar strapped across his chest. A strap and instrument I would recognize anywhere. 

Semi Eita. My senior in high school, and long time love. Crush? No, love. Fuck. Now I see why Tendou-san dragged me out here. Semi-san and I lost contact once he graduated, and I never had the courage to reach out to him. I don't even know what college he went to. 

Seeing him now was nothing short of heart stopping. And when he started to sing, I felt like I was going to burst into flames. I can see Tendou-san grinning at my red face from my peripheral vision, but I choose not to look at him. I let myself be enamored by the insanely attractive Semi-san, singing his heart out onstage. Soon I find myself head bobbing along with the rest of the crowd, even though I don't know any of the songs. There's something about his music that makes he indescribably happy, but I try my hardest not to show it on my face. I don't exactly want to give Tendou-san that satisfaction, because knowing him, he'll take it and run. I just wait until the wonderful torture is over, and turn to book the fuck out of the concert venue. 

My attempt is thwarted by a large hand gripping my shoulder. I look pleadingly into Ushijima-san's face, but it remains as impassive as ever and he tilts it towards Tendou-san, who is beckoning me in a direction far, far away from the exit. I sigh. There really is no way of getting out of this is Tendou-san has roped Ushijima-san into it. I drag my feet towards my seniors, and follow along at the redhead bounces ahead. I glance at Ushijima-san once more, pleading with my eyes, but he just shakes his head and continues to push me forward. We walk through the masses, pushing against eh flow towards the exit until we stop at a door marked "authorized personnel only". Tendou-san pushes onward, swinging open the door with a flourish. 

I continue to begrudgingly follow, anxiously clicking my phone screen on and off. We walk down the much quieter hallway, until we come across a door marked "Semi Eita". I swallow. I had hoped this day would never come. Memories of laughter shared in his bedroom while he tried to teach me guitar flow across my mind, his smiling face and twinkling eyes making me blush. I shake my head to clear the images, just in time for the door to open. I hadn't even heard Tendo-san knock. The door swings open, and Semi-san's face appears. He smiles, and lets us in. 

I take in the sight around me. a small couch, chair, tv, little drink fridge, and a bathroom. Not much. But it feels like Semi-san, somehow. Tendo-san immediately makes himself at home, settling onto the couch with an "oof". Ushijima-san stands next to him at the side of the couch, and I stand awkwardly in the doorway waiting for someone to tell me what to do. I have no idea how to approach a situation like this. Semi-san stoops down to the beverage fridge and pulls out two bottles of water and one bottle of peach tea. He tosses the water to the men by the couch, and walks over to me with the peach tea in his outstretched hand. I look up at him, confused, until he says "It's your favorite, right?" I try to stop the blush from rising to my face. I don't succeed. I mean, who wouldn't when the person they loved in high school remembered their favorite drink? I have no witty comments to fire back with, much to my dismay, so I mumble my thanks and crack open the bottle, taking a gulp.

I see Semi-san rip his gaze away from me out of the corner of my eye. I wonder what that's about. I look back up at him, and gesture to the couch. "Is it ok if I sit?"

"Oh! Oh, yea, sure, sit anywhere. Make yourself at home." I half shuffle over to the couch, and sit down on the other side of Tendo and Ushijima-san. Semi-san sits down in the small chair that faces the couch, then asks "So, did you guys like the show?" Tendo-san immediatly starts gesturing wildly with his hands, telling Semi-san everything he liked about the act. He looks at Ushijima-san next, and Ushijima-san gives his confirmation of enjoyment with a head nod and a 'It was very pleasant."

"Ha, pleasant. Don't think I've ever heard someone describe my music in that way before, but thanks, Ushijima."

"Ya know, Semi Semi, Kenjiro over here loooooooved the show too! His face was bright red the whole time you were out there!" I look over at Tendo-san in horror. Just what is he playing at? 

"I- it was just hot with all the people out there."

"He's lying , Semi Semi! He was fine until you came out!" Semi-san decides to take pity on me. 

"It's ok, Shirabu-kun. It gets pretty warm pretty fast out there."

"See, Tendo-san? Semi-san agrees with me."

"Ohoho? Ganging up on me together? How very very couple like." So thats what he's trying to do. I swear, I'm this close to strangling him. I glance over at Semi-san to see his reaction, but he's not saying anything. He's just staring at the floor with a bright red face. I start to try to refute Tendo-san's abrupt and embarrassing statement, but Tendo-san begins to speak first.

"Speaking of couples, Wakatoshi-kun and I really need to be going. It's getting late, and we have some couples activities to get too!"

"Gross, Tendo. Don't scar Shirabu and I with your bedroom activities." Tendo-san just waves his hand at us, and is lead out of the room by a slightly red Ushijima-san who is berating Tendo-san for speaking so explicitly in public. The door slams shut behind them, and suddenly the room is filled with a silence as I realize my way home is gone. 

"Shit, my ride. Sorry, Semi-san, can I go run after them? they drove me here and I-" He stands up, putting a hand out to stop me. 

"Jesus, Tendo. He never gives up, does he? It's ok. I can drive you home. Just let me finish up here."

"Oh, are you sure, because I bet I could catch them, and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you"

"No no, it's fine. Just give me ten minutes."

"Alright, then."

So I sit down, take out my phone, and wait. I can hear the shower in his bathroom running. I wonder what his body looks like without all those baggy clothes he wears on stage. The water running down the planes of his muscles I can't imagine he would ever let disappear after he quit volleyball. My mind starts to wander with fantasies of kabe-dons and breathless kisses. I can imagine how his lips would feel on mine, soft and chapped a little from his singing. How when I can at home and he was on tour, we'd stay up talking and he would sing for me. The next day at interviews he'd be tired, and when asked why, he'd say that something important was keeping him up. And I'd smile to myself, because I was that important thing. My phone slips out of my hands and lands softly on the rug under the couch, but I don't notice. I can feel my face heating up slowly as I stare silently at the wall, but I'm too enraptured with what could be to notice anything else. 

"Shirabu? Oi, Shirabu!" I blink, and whip my head down to where the sound is coming from. 

"S-Senpai? What are you doing?" Shit. I didn't mean to call him that. His face flushes, then I observe his position. He's crouched under me, hand reaching out under the couch. His eyebrows quirk together, then he laughs.

"Shirabu, you dropped your phone. Are you ok?"

"Oh! Um, yes, I'm alright. I- thank you for getting it for me. I must not have been paying attention."

"Oho? Daydreaming about someone? Who was is? Me?" His voice takes on a teasing tone, and I have to stop myself from confessing right now because the lilt in his voice and the twinkle in his eyes are making my stomach burn. He stands up, and I can see his shirt is slightly stuck to his still toned chest. So I was right. His hair is a little wet, and I just want to run my fingers through it. 

"Haha. You wish." I huff. He looks away for a second, then mumbles something I can't hear under his breath. 

"Anyways, Shirabu, are you ready to go? Do you need anything?" Jesus. Could he be any more perfect?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready" I walk over to the door, swing it open, and we walk down the halls and out the back of the building. It's surprisingly quiet, which is nice. He leads me to his car parked in the back, and unlocks is for me to climb into the passenger seat. He starts the engine, and the banter we exchange is pleasant. 

It's nice. 

Oh, who am I kidding. It's fucking amazing.

I can't believe how much I missed this. How much I missed him. How much my stupid, prideful self couldn't cough up the balls to reach out to him. Jesus, what have I been doing all these years if it wasn't figuring out a way to spend the rest of my life with this annoying, petty, perfect person next to me? 

"Shirabu? Are you even listening to me? What's up with you?" 

"Ah, sorry. I think I might just be tired. Y'know, it was pretty loud at the venue."

"Oh, I guess so. Am I turning here?" I point the direction, and we arrive at my building. 

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Thanks for driving me, and I really did enjoy your show."

"You did? That's a relief. Here, I'll walk you to your door."

"Semi-san, that's really not necessary. I can get-" My protests are stopped by him getting out of his car and walking towards the stairs of the building. 

"Well, are you coming? I don't know which apartment is yours." I sigh, and step up beside him. Starting up the stairs, I notice him walking a little closer to me than what seems required. His hand hovers right next to mine. It's way too close to be an accident, but I don't do anything. We step in time. I get to my door. 

I want to kiss him. I really, really, really want to kiss him. I unlock my door, and slowly open it. I'm losing my chance. I can feel it slipping away. 

"Goodnight, Senpai." I call him senpai to make him laugh, maybe. Or to get him to tease me. Certainly not to get him to say what he says next.

"Goodnight, my precious little kouhai." I flush bright red, standing in my doorway. Well, it's now or never. As he turns away, I grab his sleeve and yank him into the entryway of my apartment.

"Shirabu? What are you-" I snake my hand softly up to his collar and then yank it down to my face level. He looks shocked. I smirk. I'm not completely hopeless around him after all. I stare at his eyes, at his face slowly growing redder. I glance down at his lips then back to his eyes, slowly, carefully, giving him time to pull away if he doesn't want this. He grabs my head and pulls my mouth onto his, pushing our lips even firmer against each other with a press on the back of my head. 

I melt.

It feels exactly as I thought it would. 

His lips are soft with recently applied chapstick, but I can feel the roughness underneath. I gasp a little, and with the parting of my lips his tongue slips into my mouth, gently. It feels even better. I wrap my arms around his back, bringing out bodies even closer. We take an awkward half step into my home, and my back hits the wall. He swings the door shut with his foot, and places a hand on the wall to steady us. I start to get dizzy. This seems too good to be true. 

I pull my spinning head back, and rest my forehead against his. He huffs out a laugh. I join in, and soon we're laughing together quietly, happily. I slip out from under his arms, and turn towards the kitchen. 

"Would you like some tea, Semi-san?" 

"Sure. You can call me Eita, now. I'll call you Kenjiro." I blush, and take out two mugs to set on the counter. I begin to heat up the water in the kettle, and while I'm standing at the stove, Semi-san, or Eita-san, I guess, steps up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He places his head on mine and whispers, "Kenjiro, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to do that?" I huff out another laugh, and lean back a little in his embrace. We stand like that, my head on his shoulder, until the kettle starts to scream and I shake him off me. I fill the mugs and bring them over to the table. I sit down across for Eita-san, and he rests his head on his hand. With the steam from the tea clouding my vision, I mumble something under my breath.

"What was that?"

'I said, Eita-san, I think I probably love you." He gifts me with a small smile. 

"Well, I think I probably love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hate myself for writing how many times shirabu says senpai but whatever hope you enjoyed


	5. only fools fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which akaashi wrestles to hide the demon inside him in regard to his senior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by one of my best friends, so i hope you enjoy it

~ 3rd person p.o.v ~

"Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san." Akaashi was currently trying to get his senior out from under a table, where he was curled in a ball of emo-ness. "Bokuto-san, if you don't get out from under there, I'm going to start tossing to Konoha-san." When he was met with no response, Akaashi turned and started to walk over to where the rest of the third years were standing. Before he could get far, he heard a trump and a soft 'ow' as Bokuto whacked his head climbing out from under the table. Akaashi waited to turn around until he heard the foot shuffle stop. "Are you ready to practice, now?" Bokuto nodded, but didn't pick his head up. Akaashi sighed, and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Bokuto swung his head up, mood improving. Feeling satisfied, he bounced over to the net and grabbed a ball to throw for Akaashi. 

"Y'know, Akaashi, you don't have to deal with his every mood swing. You could just let him figure it out himself for once." Konoha's voice floated over to Akaashi. Hearing this, Bokuto stuck his tongue out at his friend, but Akaashi just smiled. "Practice wouldn't be any fun if we had to deal with him being gloomy the whole time. Now, come on, Bokuto-san. Let's get a few nice hits in."

~ 1st person (akaashi) p.o.v ~

Practice tends to be like this. Bokuto-san gets upset about something that happened during the day, comes to practice and it moody, and therefore requires rallying to have a productive day. Once in a while, he gets extra unmotivated, and we just have to leave him alone until coach yells at him or he comes to his own conclusions that what he was upset about was in fact ridiculous. At the beginning, I found it annoying and a waste of time, but because Bokuto-san latched onto me so quickly as someone he liked, it quickly became routine for me to have to deal with his mood swings. I find that I don't mind it so much any more, though. It's kind of comforting to have someone depend on me so much. 

~ timeskip time (like a month or something)~

I've started to notice a sort of warm feeling in my stomach whenever Bokuto-san smiles. Whenever he cheers, or laughs, or pouts, I feeling light and happy, like I'm floating. I'm not stupid, and I realized that do have a crush on him. I'm just not really sure what to do about it. It's been causing me stress, and I know that me teammates have realized something is going on. Bokuto-san being the exception, of course. He seems to have no idea that anything is going on, which I find myself thankful for. I think if he knew something was up, he'd try and help me, which would just make it hurt more. 

~ about a month later~

I've been avoiding Bokuto-san recently. Not too much, but I told him to stop coming to see me in between my classes and to stop clinging to me quite so much. It didn't seem to bother him, which was a relief and a stab to the heart at the same time. sometimes I wish I could just scream and yell my feelings into the gym, and sometimes I want to hide in my room during the day so I don't have to see my beautiful, not-in-love-with-me-like-I-am-with-him senior. 

~ one more month~

My days have been a strange mix of my not knowing whether to cry or to scream my feelings out at Bokuto-san. It's been even more painful because I think Bokuto-san has realized that I'm spending less time with him because I have feelings for him. He still smiles at me during practice when he makes a good spike, but he looks away quickly when I smile back. He doesn't ask me to hep him with his math studying, and he doesn't come see me at lunch ever. He's also been spending more time with Konoha-san and the other third years. He doesn't react as much when I try to get him out from under tables as much. He's been really talkative with Yukie as well, even going so far as to call her "Yukippe". I think that they might be dating. They talk in hushed tones some of the time, and she doesn't get as mad at him when he doesn't return her notes any more. I guess my feelings were even more gross to him now that he has someone that he likes. 

Sometimes I wish I could reach into my stomach and crush the butterflies that appear when Bokuto-san smiles at me, even when it's just for a second. Just rip them out and tell them not to come back. To remove the evil, soul crushing ball of love and hope and happiness from my chest and lock it away. Put it far, far away from anywhere I might ever go so that I never have to see if or deal with it again. To escape. Escape escape escape. Run away. Hide from the truth of the matter, that the person I love with all of my heart probably has a girlfriend and think's I'm disgusting. 

He probably thinks that I'm sick. Even I think I'm sick. I hate this evil thing, this demon of feelings that I can feel in me, eating up all the empty space that I have to offer it. I bet one day it's rip through me a burst out, and expose my secret to the world. I already have a hard enough time trying to not say anything. I could watch my whole life burn. I could stand on the sidelines and watch the looks people would give me, with the knowledge of the horrible person that I am. 

Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. I want to tell someone. I want someone to know. I need someone to know, but I can't. I can't tell anyone. So I tell myself. I tell myself over and over and over, in the dark of the night in the cover of my room. 

I am in love with Bokuto Kotarou. A lone tear slips out of my eye, soon to be accompanied my more and more.

I'm such a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the pov sucks. my sincerest apologies. it will get better with part two, so keep a look out for that. honestly, the whole thing will get better with part two.   
> also im aware that akaashi is a little ooc but i had trouble writing him, even though i kin him (currently declaring myself a failure at self reflection)


	6. only fools fall in love p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which akaashi is given information that he never thought he would receive

"Hey, has anyone seen Akaashi? I didn't see him leave, and he didn't say anything to us." Konoha's voice reached Bokuto's ears, which twitched at hearing his setter's name. He decided to volunteer, and then ran off to go look for him. Bokuto ran to the locker rooms, where there was still a faint light shining from under the door. Pumping his fist in victory, Bokuto slowly pushed open the door and peered his head around the corner. He didn't see anything, but heard small, quiet sniffles coming from the lockers. Tiptoeing over, he was shocked to find Akaashi crouched down on the floor, head in his hands.

"Akaashi? Is something wrong? Did you get hurt during the game? You have to tell us if you get hurt." Akaashi snapped his head up at the voice of his senior, and started to gather his things.

"No, Bokuto-san, I'm sorry. I'll just be leaving now. Have a good night?" He tried to brush past the captain, but Bokuto grabbed his arm and held it tight. "Akaashi, are you ok? I don't think you're hurt, but I heard you crying, and..." Bokuto trails off as he feels Akaashi stiffen at the mention of his tears. Akaashi sighed, and leaned back against the wall. He turned away from Bokuto, and didn't say anything. He then ducked his head under his seniors arm, making use of Bokuto's relaxed grip to try and get away. Getting angry, Bokuto yanked Akaashi back to him and pinned one arm to the wall while slamming the other one next to his head, effectively locking him in place. Akaashi's eyes widened, and a red blush arose on his face. Noticing this, Bokuto mumbled an apology but didn't move his body. He locked eyes with his junior, trying to pull the information out of him without words. The vice captain's eyes widened even more, and his face darkened impossibly, his blush reaching down his neck and up his ears.

"Look, Bokuto-san. You caught me at a bad time. I'm just... dealing with some unexpected feelings at the moment, and something happened that made them a little more intense, and I wasn't really sure how to deal with them. But I'm fine now, so I'd appreciate it if you allowed me to go home."

"Oh. Um, ok." Bokuto released his grip and stepped back, allowing Akaashi to grab his back and turn to the door before he called out again. "Y'know, Akaashi, I'm pretty good with feelings and stuff. Maybe I could help you. Like, talk it out and stuff, cuz it seems like it's giving you a lot of stress."

"Sorry, Bokuto-san, but I can't talk to you about this. You wouldn't understand." Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Akaashi, plenty of girls had confessed feelings for me. If it's about a crush, I totally can help." At the mercy of Bokuto's lip pout, Akaashi sighed, and decided to delve a small bit of information to placate his senior.

"Ok. Yes I have a crush on someone who doesn't have a crush on me."

"Ooo~, Akaashi, who is it? Maybe I can talk to her and tell her she should totally have a crush on you. I mean, who wouldn't? You're like the prettiest person ever and you're super smart and nice." Akaashi buried his head in his hands and mumbled, "Bokuto-san you shouldn't give people empty complements like that."

"What d'ya mean? It's true! I think you're super smart and nice and really pretty! I'm sure she does too, why wouldn't she?"

"Bokuto-san, not everyone thinks about me like you seem to. Also, you shouldn't assume it's a girl just because you're straight."

"Oh, is it a guy? Well, thats fine too. Do I know him? I can knock some sense into him."

"Yes, Bokuto-san, it's a guy. Yes, you know him, but please don't attack him." Under his breath Akaashi mumbled "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Hmm? What did you saw?" At Akaashi's dismissive hand wave, Bokuto continued. "Well, whatever. But, Akaashi, you shouldn't assume I'm straight either!"

"What? You're not?"

"Nope. I'm pansexual. I dated Kuroo for a little, but he likes Kenma too much. Plus, I have someone else that I like. I doubt that they like me back, though." Hearing this, Akaashi's face fell. tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he clenched his fists. He should have expected that he liked Yukie. More than Akaashi, certainly.

"Well, maybe you should just tell them. You never know, they might feel the same way."

"Maybe I will. But, Akaashi, I'm supposed to be helping you, not the other way around. Sheesh."

"It's ok, Bokuto-san. I don't mind helping you. Who is it that you have a crush on?" Bokuto laughed, then said "If you won't tell me who you like, I'm not telling you who I like."

"I see. Well then, good night." Akaashi turned and pulled open the door, and walked out into the hallway. Bokuto stood in the locker room in surprise for a minute before realizing that Akaashi was in fact walking away from him, and jolted into action. He yanked open the door and booked down the hallway, surprised at how fast his junior could walk when he was really trying. Finally catching up, he called out to Akaashi to stop, who turned around and walked over to Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san? Is something wrong?"

"No, Akaashi. I didn't think you'd actually walk out on me, though."

"Well, I would like to get home. I'm pretty hungry."

"Oh! Can I buy you something from the vending machine then?"

"Um... sure, I guess." Akaashi sensed that Bokuto had something to tell him, from the way his shoulders kept bouncing and the way he kept glancing back at Akaashi. Reaching the vending machine, Akaashi sat down against the wall and Bokuto handed him a juice. Something Akaashi would have never bought for himself, but was fine with drinking, if only because he didn't want to disappoint Bokuto by telling him he didn't like the drink. Cracking open the can, Akaashi took a swing, then looked over at his fidgeting captain. 

"So, Akaashi, who do you like? 'Cause I know if you don't tell me it's gonna worry me all night and I probably wont get any sleep."

"Look, Bokuto-san. I really don't feel comfortable telling you."

"Aww, Akaashi, why not? Am I that untrustworthy?"

"No, it's not that."

"Look, if I do in fact know him, I promise not to tell him! Please tell me."

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I would, Akaashi. I really don't care who it is."

"You might think that, but you would care if I told you."

"No, I wouldn't care."

"Yes, you would."

"No! Akaashi, I wouldn't care. It really doesn't matter to me that it's a guy!"

"You'd hate me! I know that you would. So I can't tell you." The words hurt Akaashi's throat, and a small tear slipped out unintentionally. Bokuto leaned over and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tear away.

"Akaashi, I don't think you could ever do anything that would make me hate you." Akaashi sniffled, and laughed. 

"I'm pretty sure I could make you hate me if you knew who I liked."

"Nope! I'm saying right here, right now, that I will never ever hate you. Even when you started to avoid me a few months ago, I didn't hate you." 

"How? I didn't even say anything to you about why."

"Well, I figured you were having some problem with me that I wouldn't get."

"But you started to avoid me too."

"I thought that if you couldn't tell me what I was doing wrong, then I might as well just stay away from you. I think it worked, too, because you seemed much happier when I got off your back." 

"What are you saying? God, I'm such an idiot."

"Akaashi, you're much smarter than me. I'm failing math."

"No, not that way. I really need to start talking to people about why I do the things I do, huh."

"Akaashi, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. Forgive me for this." Akaashi leaned over, and pressed his lips against Bokuto's. Shocked, Bokuto didn't move, and Akaashi leaned back and started to stand up when he was pulled back down my Bokuto's grip on his wrist. He looked over at his senior, expecting some sort of awkward apology, but what came out of Bokuto's mouth next was the last thing he expected. Bokuto laughed. Akaashi flinched, and looked away. 

"Jeez, Akaashi, you could have just saved me all this time if you had just told me you liked me. Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you walk away from me everyday without running up and kissing you?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Y'know, you're super smart, but you're being pretty dense right now."

"Clearly. Can you explain what you're trying to tell me? I can't quite wrap my head around it."

"Akaashi Keiji, I am love you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I would be honored in you would be my boyfriend." Akaashi blinked a few times, his face turning red, before burying his face in Bokuto's shoulder.

"God, I though you hated me. I- I thought you were dating Yukie, and that you had realized i had feelings for you, and that you thought I was disgusting." Bokuto brought his arms up and placed them gently on Akaashi's back. He rubbed soothing circles, but he could still feel Akaashi shaking slightly. 

"Dating Yukie? No way. She's my friend, thats all. She was the one that told me to stop hanging on you because she thought it was making you uncomfortable. Looking back, I probably should have just asked you. We could have figured this out months ago."

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san. I was too scared to tell you how I felt this whole time. If it's ok with you, I'd like to do it now." Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's back, and said "Go for it." Akaashi took a deep breath before speaking, slowly. 

"Bokuto-san, I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you smile, and the way you spike, and the way you love barbecue, and hoe ridiculous you are sometimes, and how you leave me absolutely breathless. And I- I want to be you boyfriend more than anything in the world." Akaashi started to lift his head from Bokuto's shoulder, but was stopped by a hand on his neck. 

"Bokuto-san? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, no, I'm great, really great, um, I'm just, I don't really look cool right now, so if you could not look at me yet that'd be great."

"Oh. Take all the time you need. I think I owe it to you, anyway."

"Nope, I'm all good now." Bokuto lifted his hand off of Akaashi's neck, and Akaashi picked his head up to stare. 

"So, Akaashi, whaddya say? Will you be my boyfriend?" Akaashi giggled slightly at the face Bokuto was putting on, and Bokuto grinned.

"Yes. I would like nothing more." Bokuto slipped his hand into Akaashi's and locked eyes with him, pulling another blush onto his face. 

"Then, since we're dating now, we should so couple things. Y'know, like holding hands, and kissing." While talking, Bokuto ran his other hand up Akaashi's back and rested it half on his face, cupping his cheek. Akaashi took a deep breath and leaned into the touch, finally relishing the soft callouses on Bokuto's hand. 

"Yes I think we should."

"Well, to make up for that horrible first kiss we had, I think we should erase it from our minds right now with a way better one." Akaashi let out another small laugh that made Bokuto's face flame.

"Right. Ok. Let's do that." Bokuto brought his other hand up and placed on the back of Akaashi's neck, pulling their faces closer and closer until the foreheads touched, then he pressed their lips together. Akaashi brought his hands up and twined his fingers in Bokuto's soft hair, sighing into the kiss and bringing their bodies closer together so that their chests were touching, and Akaashi wondered if Bokuto could feel how hard his heart was pounding, if he could hear all the butterflies in is stomach. Akaashi could hardly feel them himself, because every sense was slowly becoming filled with Bokuto. He could smell him, feel him, hear him, and he could taste him as Akaashi parted his lips. He wasn't sure if he had been waiting his whole life to be kissed by Bokuto, but it felt like it as he closed his eyes to let the feeling take over. 

Bokuto wasn't sure if he was dreaming this moment or not. Every time he took a breath, he peeked his eyes open to make sure this wasn't a product of his imagination. He could feel Akaashi's cheekbones under his finger tips and his jawbone under his palm, could feel his pulse on his neck, could feel the fingers in his hair and the impossibly soft lips against his. He wasn't sure if nature was rooting for this moment or if his mind had been tricked into a perfect present, but every second that passed that they that stayed together allowed him to believe in that perfect present, with the person he loved and wanted to never be apart from. 

Finally, after a timelessly eternal moment passes, they broke apart, breathing heavily, foreheads touching, fingers interlaced, never to be let go of again. A tear slips down each of their faces, and more join them, and they join their lips again, quickly, craving each other's touch in every sort of way. We must be fools, Akaashi thinks, for doing such a thing. For wanting such a thing. He looks up at Bokuto once more, smiling at the flushed face that must mirror his own. 

"I love you, Keiji."

"Yeah. I love you, Kotarou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya i think the pov got better, thank god for that :)


End file.
